


A New Darkness Raises

by Silentx13



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Magic, Elves, First Age, Gen, Gondolin, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Torture, Magic, Magic experiments, Middle Earth, Necromancy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quests, Saving Friends, Second Age, The Silmarillion References, Third Age, Torture, distant lands, long journey, uncharted lands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Sauron is defeated. Yet, that doesn't mean that there will be permanent peace. A shadow is slowly spreading back into Middle-Earth. It's dangerous and powerful and has a strange focus on the remaining elves in Middle-Earth. It remains undetected until it makes a mistake in who it threatens, then it's up to heroes of new and old to travel to lands in the distant East to try and stop this new threat.~I do not own lord of the rings
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

They fell back against a tree and breathing hard and stopping for only a moment. The one who was hunting him was relentless. He looked up as he heard footsteps. He swallowed hard and took off running once more hearing their chaser close behind. He just had to get a bit further away from them and he'll be safe within the border. They just had to get a bit further away.

He fell over though pain flaring through their leg. He looked down and saw a dagger penetrating through their ankle. He hissed softly as they sat up and pulled the dagger out. He looked up and see the attacker standing above them. He scrambled to their feet as fast they could and take off running with a slow limp. However, they were too slow as their attacker grabbed their wrist and yanked them back. 

He cried out in pain and turns to lash out with the dagger. The blade doesn’t make any contact since their opponent moved back quickly and let go of their wrist. Once he was free he turned and ran once again but quickly came to a sharp stop as they came to a cliff. He looked down then quickly behind them as they saw their opponent quickly approaching them. He turned and looked back at the drop, he swallowed and closed his eyes and jump. 

Their attacker cursed as they stopped at the edge of the cliff. They turned around and said, “We lost them.” 

“Yes. I can see that,” came the calm reply from the shadows.

"Yeah. There is no way they could have not have survi-" but they were stopped midsentence by a sword that suddenly appeared in their chest. They blinked in shock as they looked at the figure who was right by them. The figure covered their mouth and said, "Do not take this personally but our boss and I do not like failures.”

They withdrew their sword and let the body fall onto the ground. "Shame. I was starting to like you," they said. They took care of the body and then look down and saw two elves bending down by their lost prey. They sighed and shook his head. He gave a short whistle and a hooded figure came out of the shadows and nodded. 

“Well. This should be fun for you. Take care of the elf and if anyone gets in the way...take them or stop them.” He ordered. “When you are finished come and meet me. I’ll be just outside of the eastern border of Lothlorien. The figure bowed their head and started walked into the treeline that headed down to the bottom of the cliff. Once they were gone and out of sight he turned around and headed back into the forest. 

* * *

"How are they?" Ask Glorfindel looking to Elrond who sat back with a tired sigh.    


“They will live,” Elrond replied as he dried his hands on a cloth and looked at the unconscious elf that was in the bed breathing softly. Their long hair was matted and dirty as well was the rest of them. They were covered in mud, grass stains, as well as dried bloodstains. They had a bunch of broken bones as well as wounds that covered their arms, legs, and a few bad scratches over their face. On top of all of that, they just looked exhausted beyond any measure. 

“Who do you think they are?” Glorfindel then asked. 

“They seem to be from Mirkwood,” Elrond said. “Yet, I can not be sure.” 

“I can send them a letter if you want,” Glorfindel said. “After all you are already busy with getting ready to leave to Valinor.” 

“Thank you,” Elrond said. He gave a slight look to the sleeping elf and said, “But I may wait to go...I want to be sure they are alright.” 

“Elrond. Your sons are great healers, I am sure they will be able to handle it.” Glorfindel said. 

“I know. I just want to be sure they’ll be alright.” Elrond said. 

“You and your soft heart,” Glorfindel said with a smile. He then put a hand on Elrond’s shoulder. “Fine then if you want to wait to leave then alright. Yet, at least go get some rest you have been awake for awhile helping them.” 

“I am fine,” Elrond said as he moved the blond-haired elf’s hand away. He then looked at the dagger that was laying on the table by the bed. Neither he nor Glorfindel recognized the design or could figure out who made it. He just hoped that when the elf woke up they could explain what was going on. 

Elrond must have fallen asleep since when he opened his eyes a blanket was laid over him and the moon was shining in through the curtains. He blinked sleepily and rubbed his face a bit before he looked over at the elf who was still asleep. He brushed some hair out of his face as he moved over and looked at the bandages. They looked fine but he assumed he’ll have to change them in the morning. 

“Oh. You’re awake,” A voice said by the door. He turned and smiled when he saw Elrohir standing there. 

“Yes. I take it you have been keeping an eye on them,” He said gesturing to the sleeping elf. His son nodded as he came over and put a tray on the table. 

“Yeah, Glorfindel told us that you were tired and suggested that we offer our assistance.” Elrohir explained. 

“I see,” Elrond replied shaking his head slightly at his old friend’s antics. “Where is Elladan?” Elrond then asked after a few moments. 

“He’s talking with Glorfindel,” Elrohir replied. 

“Alright,” Elrond said. “It’s good to have you back, I am sorry you are pulled right in to help without any time to rest.” 

“It’s fine  _ Atar _ ,” Elrohir replied after Elrond let go of him from a tight hug. “We don’t mind helping, besides it looks like that elf needs it.”  “Yes...it does,” Elrond said with a soft sigh. 

“ _ Atar _ . Why don’t you go say hi to Elrohir and then rest until morning. I have this if anything happens I’ll come to get you,” His son urged.

“Alright,” Elrond agreed slightly reluctantly. Yet, he did leave the room as Elrohir sat down by the elf and settled down. Elrohir sat there for only a few moments before he saw the elf twist a bit and let out a soft moan. He sat up quickly as he turned to the elf who shifted a bit more and opened their eyes slowly. 

“Easy,” Elrohir said softly as blinked. They sat up too quickly and looked around wildly but gripped their side and grunted in pain. 

“Where...where am I?” The elf asked slowly in a pained voice. “Did I...did I make to Rivendell?” 

“Yes. I am Elrohir, now please lay back down.” He said softly. The elf slowly laid back down and let out a long breath. 

“What’s your name?” Elrohir asked keeping his voice soft and gentle just as he saw his father always does when he’s talking with frightened patients. 

“I am Talath,” He said slowly. 

“Nice to meet you,” Elrohir said. “Are you from Mirkwood?” 

“Yes,” He answered. “I was sent to….” his voice just trailed off as he swallowed hard. 

“Take your time,” Elladan said. “It’s alright. You’re safe, just rest right now. You can tell me later,” 

“No...I have to tell you now…” Talath said as he struggled to sit up once again. He looked at Elrohir with a fearful expression and said, “I was sent to the gray heavens since a group from Mirkwood was supposed to send a letter back telling us about when the next ships were leaving. Yet, we never got anything so I was sent to see what happened. Yet, I never made it...I...half way there I stopped to rest and I found...I found a few remains of that group. Some scraps of clothes and a necklace.” 

He stopped for a few moments to breathe he continued on, “Then the next thing I knew I was being chased by this hunter. I tried to fight them off but...that thing was far better then I am. I know it killed the group.” 

He finished and shivered and Elrohir put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright. You are safe now, just rest here. I will tell my father this, we’ll help you out.” He said. Talath nodded his thanks as he moved back and laid down fully again and closed his eyes. Elrohir poured some water for the elf before he left. Once he did he instantly when to speak with his father. 

* * *

After the quick meeting telling his father, Glorfindel, and Elladan what Talath told him, Elrohir headed back to the healer’s wing. Elladan told him he’ll be there to keep him company in a little bit but Elrohir didn’t mind. He knew his twin will be around shortly just like always. 

Elrohir came to a short stop outside the healer’s wing as he heard a thud. He opened the door and froze for a moment. There was a hooded figure standing above Talath with a bloodied dagger. Elrohir’s hand moved quickly to the dagger he kept on him as he opened his mouth to call out. Yet, before he could he was slammed against the wall with a hand pressed over his mouth. Elrohir struggled as he was pinned to the wall tightly. Yet, the struggling was all for nothing whoever was holding him there was too strong. Elrohir felt his head going light and he had to think quickly. He tried to move the arm with the dagger but it was slammed to the wall causing the dagger to drop. 

He grunted as his eyes start to flutter close from a lack of air. As he felt himself grow limp he was moved to the ground. A cloth was stuffed against his face as he was turned and pressed against the floor. He felt his hands being tied behind him and then his feet. He shifted a bit and looked up. The last thing he saw was his father and brother standing there with a shocked expression. Then...nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Haldir opened one eye as he felt something nudge his side. It was unsurprisingly Rumil staring down at him. "Yes. Something wrong?" Asked Haldir as he sat up. _

_ "You said you'll take me and Orophin on a picnic today," Rumil said. _

_ "I did say that, didn't I? If you can get the picnic together we'll go." Haldir said. Rumil grinned and ran out of Haldir's room to most likely get Orophin to help gather food. _

_ Haldir got out of his bed and stretched. When he found Rumil and Orophin gathering together a basket of food. Rumil looked up and said, "We got the food together. Can we go now?" _

_ Haldir looked into the basket and said, "Why don't we take a few moments to put food in here normally and we can put a sandwich together there." _

_ "I tried to tell him that," Orophin said looking up. _

_ Haldir looked over at Orophin and shook his head. He then fixed up the basket and said, "Alright. Let's go," _

_ The three head out and just as a precaution he took his bow and some arrows with him. He then followed his brothers out and walked through the woods to a clearing that was close to the edge of Lothlorien. Haldir sat down and placed his bow nearby. The three of them got their sandwich and started to enjoy their early lunch. _

_ "Haldir?" Orophin asked. _

_ "Hmm?" He asked looking up. _

_ "Why did you being you bow with?" Orophin asked. _

_ "Just a precaution most likely," Rumil chuckled. "Or a habit." _

_ Haldir chuckled lightly. It was amusing to him that his youngest brother knew him so well. He closed his eyes and looked to the sky letting the sun warm his face. He listened to the trees and his brothers talking to each other. It was relaxing the sound of the forest and the feel of the sun. Yet, something was off, he sat forward and listened closely. He signed his brothers to quiet down a bit with his hand. He listened closely and he heard it. Gentle quiet footsteps that only an elf could achieve. His body relaxed but is instincts were screaming at him. The footsteps were walking around gently but not towards them. Any elf from Lothlorien would come over and talk to them. Even other elves from anywhere else would come over. _

_ An arrow suddenly shot from out of nowhere hitting the basket. When that happened Haldir grabbed his bow and notched an arrow firing were the shot came from. He did not hear any noise but his brothers were up and standing close to him. Haldir listened close to the footsteps as they stepped around. Yet, he could not pinpoint where they were. _

_ "Get to the trees," Haldir whispered harshly. His brothers nod and hurry into the trees. Thank the Valar that the attacker or attackers are on the other side of the clearing. Haldir notched an arrow and leaned against a tree. Next to him Rumil hugged Orophin and shut his eyes. Orophin hugged his brother close and glared at the three figures who emerged from the trees. Haldir listened carefully as one said, "They're just hiding in the trees. Should be an easy task," _

_ "Don't let your own thrill of the hunt block your mind from your job," a sharp female voice said. "Now move." _

_ Haldir took that moment to moved and sent an arrow flying at one of the three. Another arrow went flying and broke his in half. He looked up and saw in the trees there was an archer perched there. They were hard to make out with their darkened clothes of green. They all wore clothes of rangers. "We got him, you two go after the others." The female said to the two standing next to her. _

_ The two nod and run after Orophin and Rumil who were running deeper into Lothlorien. Haldir notched an arrow and aimed it at the archer. As the arrow was sailing towards them they jumped to the ground. The girl was human and the other two were most likely human as well. But the archer was no doubt an elf. _

_ Haldir notched another arrow and moved back a few steps and fried. The two moved out of the way from the path of the arrow. The archer sent an arrow at Haldir yet when he stepped out of the way. He moved into the path of a long thin knife the girl threw. It hit him in the shoulder and he moved back slightly. _

_ "What are you after?" He asked looking up glaring at the two. _

_ "Nothing much," the archer said notching an arrow. "Yet, sorry to tell you that you are kinda outmatched here." _

_ Haldir looked at them and slowly moved his hand to his quiver to were he always kept a dagger. He grabbed it dropped his bow and ran at the two. The archer chuckled and flipped backward and sent an arrow straight at Haldir. He got hit on the other shoulder and stumbled backward. He then realized his head felt very light and his senses felt out of sorts. _

_ "You're not half bad yet I have been doing this for far longer." The archer said. _

_ "Dowing wut?" Haldir asked but was surprised when his words fell out sounding slurred and almost nonsensical. _

_ The archer chuckled and said, "Yeah. The poison-tipped knife you got hit with does have that kind of effect. Also, with my arrow, you will be feeling very out of sorts." _

_ Haldir glared at the elf and got his dagger ready. Yet, as the seconds moved passed he felt his the poison taking its effect. His vision started to blur and his senses dulled greatly. His head spun and he felt a heavy feeling in his limbs. He blinked and shook his head trying to rid himself of the effects. Of course, nothing happened. _

_ The archer just watched an amused expression that was hidden by a hood that masked it in a dark shadow. They just moved to the side as Haldir ran at them. They grabbed his wrist and twisted the dagger out of it. Haldir grunted and the dagger dropped to the ground. The archer then threw Haldir into a nearby tree. Haldir grunted when his body hit the tree and he groaned. He forced himself to sit up and blinked. No one was there he breathed heavily and looked around. Suddenly the archer was in front of him and gently pushed him back into the tree. Was it the poison that was messing with his vision? Or was it something else? _

_ "Easy there, it's been 20 minutes since you started to fight me. The poison has been in your system for some time now. I don't recommend moving around so much." The archer said in a weird voice. They sounded like they were concerned about him but they were attacking him. _

_ Haldir mumbled something at the elf glaring at them. The archer chuckled and patted Haldir on the head. "Still trying to fight. I commend you for that but you maybe be good. Yet, you can't fight what's flowing through your system. Don't worry, this won't kill you. No, just make how you dizzy, slight hallucinations, blurry visions, limbs heavy, slight nausea, and tiredness. An interesting mix for poison but it's non-lethal in this dosage but still amusing to watch." _

_ The part of Haldir's brain still working properly tensed as they spoke. They were speaking to him as if they were old friends and talking about the weather. "I....ar...ou..dwing...tis?" Haldir forced out focusing hard on saying the word normally. _

_ The archer laughed and said, "Wow. I'm impressed you’re able to speak still. Let alone make it sound normal. I just thinking about killing you but now I know I am not. Yet, your bothers may depend on what my two friends think. Now, you asked me a question and I normally won't answer something like that but I think I'll answer this time." _

_ The archer shoved Haldir's head against the tree and leaned in next to his ear and whispered to him quietly. Haldir's eyes widened as the archer spoke. Something brushed against Haldir's hand as the archer stood up. The archer smirked and said, "Well. This was fun, I hope we can do this again." _

_ The archer walked away and Haldir slumped to the ground. He took a few deep breaths as is vision was plagued by things he knew weren't there. Yet, this...monster may have his brothers be killed. He could not let that happen, he clenched his fist and stood up shakily. The archer stopped and looked over their shoulder. "I must admit you are impressive. Yet, what will you do? Stay and fight me with the last ounces of your strength or go protect your brothers?" _

_ Haldir stood there for a moment before he realized that they had given him the dagger. He took a breath as he turned and walked stiffly away. As he walked he pulled the arrow out from his shoulder and let it fall to the ground. He grabbed his bow and arrow as he vanished into the trees. The archer watched and chuckled. He turned his head as the girl came out of the shadows. "Thanks for the distraction, I took care of it." She said. _

_ "Perfect, let's go. The other two will meet up with us later." They said. _

_ "Right," she said and followed him out of Lothlorien. _

* * *

_ Orophin was standing protectively in front of Rumil who was holding his shoulder and breathing deeply. The two humans stood before him one was swinging a sword and the other was standing there with arms folded. They two did manage to avoid them but they got up and the one with the sword slashed Rumil's shoulder. _

_ "What are you going to do? You have no weapon and trust me you can't beat us." The one with no sword said. They had no weapon but he looked like he was built of rock. _

_ Orophin bent down and grabbed a rock. The man chuckled and grabbed Orophin's wrist and snapped it. Orophin shot out and dropped the rock. The man brought his knee into Orophin's stomach with force. Orophin coughed and felt intense pain flare-up. The man let go of Orophin's wrist and he crumbled to the ground. Orophin moved his hand to his mouth as he felt tasted something in his mouth. He moved his hand away and saw blood. He looked up as Rumil moved to stand in front of his elder brother. _

_ "Stay away from us," Rumil said firmly and grabbed a rock and threw it at the man who stood before him. The man grabbed the rock and crushed it in his hand. _

_ "Cute," He chuckled. He punched Rumil and the elf fell over. _

_ "Thing about elves hey maybe amazing at anything but when it comes to just rare strength. You guys don't have it... too delicate." Said the swordsman. "Now come on. Let's just finish it here and go." _

_ "Fine," He said. He stood up to his full height but he grunted. He brought his arm down. Holding his wrist which had a cut in it. He looked over and saw Haldir standing there. He looked terrible his eyes were glazed over and he was panting. His shoulders were bleeding and his hair was a mess. His body was shaking slightly as he stood their notching an arrow. "Get....awy...frum...tham." Haldir said. _

_ The two humans looked at him in surprise. One of them said something in another language to the other. They nod and the two turned and ran. Once they turned and ran. Haldir dropped the bow and arrow. He clasped to the ground and breathed in some ragged breaths. The last thing he saw was his brother's concerned expressions then darkness took over his mind. Haunting images plagued his mind. _

_ When Haldir opened his vision was blurred at first. He remembered the attack and horrible dreams. He blinked and his vision cleared up, he saw Celeborn looking down at him. When his senses woke up he groaned he felt horrible. _

_ "Easy," Celeborn said placing a hand to Haldir's shoulder. _

_ "Where are Orophin and Rumil?" He asked as he let himself settle down. _

_ "They are in the other room, they are on the mend as it seems you are." Answered a new voice. _

_ Haldir recognized it to be Lord Elrond's voice. Wait...how was Elrond here. How long was he asleep for? "What happened?" He asked. _

_ "Five days ago we found you and your brothers wounded. We were able to get your brothers bandaged up but we had some issues with you. Most likely do to the unnatural state of the poison but thank the Valar Elrond was came here just as this happened. He was able to help with the poison and get you stable." Celeborn explained. _

_ "The people who attacked us?" He asked. _

_ "Gone. We sent out a search party but all we found was the bodies of six dead rangers that was a few days old." Celeborn replied. _

_ Haldir opened his mouth to speak but Elrond held up a hand and said, "Enough questions. Rest now and when you wake up again well answer more. The poison may be out of your system but you could still feel the side effects." _

_ Haldir just nodded and closed his eyes. Drifting back into a deep sleep. Celeborn let out a sigh of relief as he did not start screaming as he had been for the past few days. "He'll be fine. Now rest is the best thing for him and his brothers." Elrond said looking into the other room at Orophin and Rumil. Orophin was laying down with Rumil laying in the bed across from him. _

_ When Haldir opened his eyes again, he felt much better. His head felt clearing and he only felt a dull pain in his shoulders. He sat up slowly and heard two familiar voices coming from the other room. He stood up slowly and winced as his shoulders moved. He walked into it and was greeted by his brother's gentle banter. Orophin it seemed had a broken wrist which was bandaged and resting in a sling. He also had a bandage around his stomach. Rumil's shoulder was bandaged and he had a bandage around his head. The two seemed back to themselves. They looked up and Rumil made his way over to him and hugged him. _

_ "Your alive!" He said. _

_ "Why wouldn't I be?" Haldir asked hugging Rumil with one arm. _

_ "Since for the past few days you were screaming and kept opening the wounds on your shoulder," He said. _

_ "It'll take more than some poison to kill me, after all, we never got to finish our picnic," Haldir said. _

_ "Maybe next time picnic we can just eat outside our home." Said Orophin. Rumil and Haldir laughed at that. Rumil sat down by Orophin and Haldir joined him. The three were quiet for a few moments before Orophin said, "the ones who attacked us...they stole the clothes from the dead Rangers. Didn't they?" _

_ "Most likely," Haldir said. _

_ "And most likely were the ones who killed them," Rumil said. _

_ "Don't worry, they won't come back and if they do I'll protect you guys," Haldir said. Yet, his mind went to the archer and what he told him. He was able to contain his shiver at that memory. Even though that elf was deadly and dangerous. If he came back he'll protect his brothers. No matter what. _

* * *

Haldir sat up with a gasp and he rubbed his face. He hadn’t had this dream in ages. He rubbed his face and stood up slowly. He walked to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. Haldir took another breath and rubbed his face a bit more. He only had this dream when it first happened which was many years ago. Yet, after a few months the dream faded, but why did it come back now? 

“Haldir?” Asked someone from behind him. He turned around and saw his brother. 

“Orophin? What are you doing here?” He asked. 

“I couldn’t sleep and I heard you where awake,” Orophin said. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing. Get some rest,” Haldir said. Orophin frowned a bit but nodded and turned and walked back to his room. Haldir went back to his bed but sat down and leaned his head back. Yet, he tensed as he felt a presence by him. He opened his eyes and froze as a hand was pressed over his mouth and he was pushed up against the wall. 

“Been a while,” He said. Haldir’s eyes widened when he realized it was the archer from all those years ago. The archer’s face was still covered by a mask and hood but his voice was the same. 

“Ah. You remember me,” He said sounding amused. “Well. This is just a quick visit, I just wanted to say hello before I take care of some other business here.” 

Haldir struggled but he couldn’t move at all. He found himself clenching his hand in anger that once again he was useless in this fight. Yet, the anger soon started to dull as he felt a sharp prick against his neck. A few moments later his eyes fluttered a bit as he felt himself being moved to a horizontal position. He blinked as he stared up at the archer who removed his hand. 

“Sleep well, little elf. I’ll see you around.” He said as Haldir fell into a deep sleep. 

* * *

Haldir groaned as his eyes opened, he blinked and sat up as he saw Celeborn by his bed. 

“My lord!” Haldir said as he sat up quickly, he grunted and held his head in pain. Celeborn put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Easy,” He said. “I have some news...but it seems you know things are bad.” 

Haldir put his hand by his neck which clearly showed a puncture wound. He then looked at Celeborn and asked, “What did he do?” 

“It seems for some reason he captured your brothers,” Celeborn replied. 

“No! I have to-” Haldir said but once he stood up he swayed backward and held his head in pain. 

“Rest Haldir. We shall look into this,” Celeborn said. Haldir opened his mouth but closed it and settled down. Celeborn stood up but paused as he turned when he saw Galadriel standing there with a worried expression. Haldir sat up when he saw her but stayed settled against the pillows. 

“Haldir. As soon as you can you must head to Gondor, it seems we are not alone with what has happened.” She said. 

“What do you mean, my Lady?” Haldir asked. 

“Elrond will explain when you get there,” She answered. Haldir only nodded and knew once his head calmed down he’ll head to Gondor and find out what is happening. 


	3. Chapter 3

Elrohir groaned softly and his eyes slowly opened. His head felt heavy along with the rest of his body. His vision was just a blurry field of darkness, he had the slight realization that a cloth was over his eyes. He twisted a bit but a slight only to find his hands and feet where bond tightly together. He shifted a bit more and his senses must have come back a bit more since he realized he was moving. His hand brushed along the bottom of the wagon. 

He was about to move again when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. “I wouldn’t try anything,” A female voice said harshly. 

Elrohir stopped and tried to speak but found that he was also gagged as well. He frowned and just shifted back. The hand was removed and Elrohir listed to the movement that was right by him. He then heard the female speak again. “He’s awake. Should I drug him again?” 

“No, not right now. Once we get past the Sea of Rhun drug him again,” came a reply that had a male voice. 

“Right,” She said. Elrohir swallowed a bit and settled back trying to get into as much of a comfortable position. He must have been asleep for some time if they even nearby the Rhun. He let his eyes close again even though it made little difference. As he sat there Elrohir moved his head ever so slightly. He had gotten into bad situations in the past so this wasn’t new for him. 

Then after what took some time and movement, the blindfold fell away just enough for him to see the wagon. He saw Talath breathing very very slightly, as well as Orophin and Rumil from Lothlorien. He then saw the woman that had spoken earlier. She then looked over and saw that his blindfold fell away a bit. She just sighed and moved over and fixed it much to Elrohir’s struggles. Once it was in place he heard her speak to the man again. Yet, he wasn’t focused on that, he was thinking about how he can tell Elladan and his father at least the direction they were heading. His thinking was suddenly interrupted by a harsh grab as well as his gag being removed to only be replaced by a sweet-smelling cloth. 

A few moments passed and Elrohir felt a heaviness. He was moved a bit and he felt his senses starting to fade. Rhun...come on Elladan. Rhun. Elrohir thought before his thoughts slipped away and he fell back into a deep sleep. 

* * *

Elladan sat up suddenly with a gasp. He looked around at the small campsite that was set up. He saw his father awake sitting by the low fire. Glorfindel was nearby seemingly sound asleep. Elladan stood up shakily and walked and sat by Elrond and leaned against him. His father looked over and wrapped an arm around him. 

“We’ll find him,” Elrond said. 

“I know I just…” He then paused and sat up pulling away from his father. He stared into the low fire with a puzzled expression. 

“Elladan?” Elrond asked gently. 

Elladan then turned sharply and said, “Rhun!” 

“What?” Elrond asked. 

“Elrohir...he’s by Rhun!” Elladan said. Elrond looked at Elladan and stood up. He knew his sons always were close. Being twins just made them closer and at times they always seemed to know where or what was going on with the other. Yet, that was only when they were younger as they got older that seemed to fade but it did come back from time to time. Elrond was grateful for it to be able to come back now. 

He shook Glorfindel awake and the golden-haired warrior sat up with a start. “It’s alright Glorfindel. Yet, we have an idea where Elrohir is heading. I need you to get to Gondor as quickly as you can and tell Aragorn and the others who will be coming with us to meet us by the Sea of Rhun.”

“Right,” Glorfindel said as he quickly stood up and packed his things. Within a few minutes, Glorfindel was riding quickly to Gondor to get the other members of their group. Elrond already knew that they were not going to be going alone. From his conversation with Galadriel, he knew Haldir will be with them to find his brothers. He also knew that there was no way that Aragorn will be left out of finding his brother. He also assumed that some others will come since besides strength in number they needed all the skill they could. The person that took Elrohir was very skilled and was an easy match for both Elrond and Elladan. So, yes, they needed all the skill the could get. Elrond just hopped that for whoever did come along on this journey that it would be enough. However, something told him that they were heading into something that was much bigger than it seemed.


	4. Chapter 4

When Elrohir woke again he felt a sensation of cold under him. It took him a few moments to realize it was stone. Over the next few moments, his eyesight returned to normal as well as he found he was not in chains. He looked around the small dungeon cell and saw nothing but gray stone as well as Rumil and Orophin who still seemed to be unconscious but Rumil was stirring slightly. Elrohir, still in a daze, came over to him and shook him gently. 

“Rumil,” He said softly. “Come on...wake up,” 

Rumil shifted and let out a soft groan. He opened his eyes and blinked seemingly confused. “Elrohir?” He asked tiredly. He then blinked a few times and sat up quickly. He looked around wildly and then looked at him. 

“Where are we? What happened?” Rumil asked. 

“I don’t know,” replied Elrohir honestly. “All’s I can guess is someplace past the Sea of Rhun.” 

Rumil looked at him with a puzzled expression and Elrohir explained what happened with him earlier. Rumil nodded as he listened, when Elrohir was done he shivered a bit and shook his head. “Why did this happen?” He asked. 

“I don’t know but I am sure we can either get out of this or someone will come,” Elrohir said. 

“Right,” Rumil said with a small nod. Elrohir put a hand on his shoulder and offered him a smile.

“Come on, let’s try to get Orophin up,” Elrohir said. Rumil nodded and the two moved to the older elf and shook him a bit. Yet, when Rumil’s hand shifted under his brother’s head when he pulled his hand away he saw a bit of blood. 

“Here. Help me sit him up,” Elrohir instructed. The two moved the elf into a sitting position and Elrohir checked his head. Elrohir saw the area that looked like had bit hit by some heavy object. Blood was caked around his head and made his hair all matted and dirty. It was mostly all dried but it was still bleeding slightly. Elrohir tore some of his clothes and bandaged around his head. 

Elrohir then sat him against the wall and checked for any other bruising or wounds. He didn’t find anything other else a small rope burn from the ropes that held them earlier. Yet, they all had that so it wasn’t that big of a deal. 

“He’s going to be alright...right?” Asked Rumil.

“Yeah, I think they just drugged him a bit more than us,” Elrohir replied. 

“What’s even going on?” Rumil asked. 

“I wish I knew but a part of me hopes we do not find out,” Elrohir answered as he settled down by the wall. Rumil nodded since he clearly understood what Elrohir meant. He just moved and sat by his brother in silence. 


	5. Chapter 5

Elladan woke with a start, he was breathing deeply and felt an odd sensation of cold and fear. He looked around at the group that was there, almost everyone was up. He shook his head and stood up walking towards the others. It had already been almost three weeks since they had met at the Sea of Ruhn. The only clue they found was a single set of tracks that looked to be from a wagon and everyone agreed that seemed to be the best way to go. 

The group consisted of his father, Glrofindel, Aragorn, Haldir, as well as Legolas. It seemed that they felt it was best if they had a larger group for strength in numbers since this enemy seemed to be highly skilled. Yet, the biggest problem besides not knowing where to go was that they knew next to nothing about this new enemy. So who knew what they were up against?

“Elladan? Are you alright?” Legolas asked. 

“Just tired,” He replied as he sat down. He looked around and realized that Aragorn and Glorfindel were not with them. “Where are the others?” He then asked.

“Scouting on ahead,” Haldir answered. 

“Alright. Should we pack up then?” He asked. 

“No. We should wait here until they get back,” Elrond said. Elladan nodded and sighed. Elrond moved over to his son and pulled him into a hug. Elladan accepted it and pressed close to him. “It’s okay. We’ll find them.” Promised Elrond. 

“Right,” Elladan replied softly as he pulled back. Elrond offered him a smile and Elladan smiled back. He looked back to the fire which was cooking a small meal for the group. “It looks almost ready,” 

“It is almost ready,” Answered Haldir. 

“That’s good,” Elladan responded as he sat back. He was quiet for a long moment and when he looked up he stood up. “They are back.” 

The others looked up and saw Glorfindel and Aragorn coming back. Once they got into the camp Elrond stood up and asked, “Did you find anything?” 

“There is a village not too far from here,” Replied Glorfindel. “We can start there.”

“Yet, the town is an Easternling town so we should be carefull.” Added Aragorn. 

“Alright then we should pack up and head there then,” Said Elrond. The others nodded in response and started to gather up their things they had. A half an hour later they were all ready and they started heading to the town. 

* * *

When they got to the town they first stopped at an inn and got themselves a place to stay for the night. Then after they put their major bags away they split up and headed to look around down. Elladan went with his father, while Legolas and Aragorn went on their own way, and Glorfindel and Haldair, they went on their own way. They told each other they will meet back at the inn at the end of the day but until they would search the town for any clues. 

* * *

Glorfindel sighed as he looked around the town there wasn’t anything really in this part of town. Just a few merchants and a run down tavern. He walked down the streets with a cloak wrapped around him and a hood over his head. Yet, he paused as he saw two figures walking quickly towards an alleyway. He followed them and drifted his hand towards his sword but he paused once he reached the alleyway since when he turned and saw them. One of them was someone he once knew, a very long time ago. He blinked in surprise and when he rubbed his eyes and looked up there were just two random people there looking at him strangely. 

He turned and just walked away. His mind racing since he was sure what he saw was real. He had seen his fair share of ‘ghosts’ from his past but none were ever this real. None a single one. Yet, it was impossible, they died in the first age of this world. They couldn’t be back...could they? Yet, if it was them then why didn’t they come to him first? Could this have to do with Elrohir and the other’s capture? His mind would have kept racing if someone called him. 

“Glorfindel?” The golden-haired elf turned to look at Haldir who was standing behind him. Haldir went off to check something out.

Glorfindel paused for a moment then said, “Well I just thought I saw someone I knew but...I was wrong.” 

Haldir looked slightly puzzled but nodded. “Alright. Come on, we should continue on and try to find something.” 

“Right,” Glorfindel replied and followed after him. Yet, his mind was on the figure he saw, it looked so much like them. He just shook his head and focused his mind on the task at hand. 

* * *

Elsewhere, Elrond and Elladan were walking around through the streets trying to find anything that would point them towards where Elohir and the others may be. Yet, just as they feared there was nothing there. They knew it would be heard to find a single wagon that was in or passed through a traders town. 

“What are we going to do we! We have nothing!” Elladan exclaimed after the walked away from one of the stolls that they were told dealt a lot with traders. 

“We will,” Elrond said. “Come now, Elladan. You can not give up hope this easily.”   
Elladan opened his mouth to throw an angry reply but he closed his mouth and walked away. Elrond sighed and started to walk away but stopped as someone behind him said, “Excuse me? Sir?” 

“Yes?” Elrond asked and turned to face the woman who stood behind him. 

“I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with that stall owner. If you are looking for outside traders I can help,” she said. 

“You can?” Elrond asked and when she nodded he turned and called Elladan back over. His son came back over and stood next to Elrond. 

“What kind of outsider traders are you looking for?” She asked. 

“Well. That’s hard to explain, just did you see any strange traders that passed through here recently. They would not have traded anything but just stopped here.” Elrond said. 

“They also could have been going quickly.” Elladan added.

“I can think of a few traders but I know them. I do not think they would be the ones you are looking for,” She said. 

Elrond sighed and said, “Well thank you-” 

“I didn’t finish,” She said cutting him off politely. “I knew all of them but one. They seemed strange and were going rather quickly. It seemed they just wanted to get their jobs finished.” 

“Really? Where did they head?” Asked Elrond quickly. 

“Well I saw them head towards the east. Towards another town that’s right on the edge of all the known lands in the Easternling kingdoms.” She said, “Here. Come with me, I can get you a good map.” 

The two nodded and followed the woman quickly as she led them to a small shop. She nodded at the person at the desk and then headed into the back. She looked around the back shelfs and then pulled a rolled up scroll. She laid it out over the table and pointed to a mountain range. 

“Here.” She said, “This is the town you’ll want to look at, the town is called Niran. Since there is nothing else out there. There is no where else they could have gone,” 

“Thank you very much,” Elrond said. “If it’s alright can we have this map? We’ll pay for it of course,” 

“No. No, it’s fine. Take it,” She said, handing it over. “Also when you get there look for someone named Nahtar. He’s a friend of mine, he who travels through there often. He can help you out, just tell him Rinil told you about him.”   
“Right. Thank you very much, my lady.” Elrond said being respectful to her. Yet, she smiled and shook her head. “Just call me Rinil and good luck. I can tell by how both of you are finding these people are important.” 

“You have no idea,” Elladan said. She just nodded gently and walked them out of the store and waved them goodbye. 


	6. Chapter 6

That night when they got back to the inn Elrond and Elladan told the others what they found. Which was the greatest lead they had since the others didn’t have anything. Once Elrond and Elladan finished telling the others about what they found Haldir stood up. 

“Come on then,” He said. 

“Not yet,” Glorfindel said. “We should at least spend the night here and make a plan if we find them. We have to be prepared.”    
  
“As much as I would like to head there now as well...Glorfindel is right.” Elrond said. “We have to come up with a plan.” 

“Which Legolas and I have been working on while we were out,” Said Aragorn. 

“Very good,” Elrond said as he sat down to hear what it was. After a few hours of Aragorn explaining the plan and then everyone working on fixing it up. Everyone went to sleep all ready to go once they woke up. 

* * *

Elrohir sat there with his back against the wall, so far their days here have been with them being left in this dungeon cell with food being brought to the. When they were done with the food they slid the tray out. Yet, as time passed Elrohir and the others grew more worried since with each passing day they still knew nothing about what was going on or where they were. Every time they tried to question the person who brought them food the person would ignore it and order for their tray to be slipped under the door. Which they did since they felt it was best not to antagonize whoever these people were. 

Yet, today was different, today when they heard footsteps walking down the hall and stop outside their door. The door opened and a tall figure stepped in, he had a cloaked draped over his armor which seemed to be very lightweight but it’s coloring was black and blended into the clothes he wore so it was hard to even tell he was wearing armor. His hair was white, not silver or a calming white but a very pale unearthly white just like his skin. His eyes gleamed an off colorer of light blue, well one did the other looked to be a mix of blue and green. Similar to that of how the ocean looked but this wasn’t as shocking to them as was his pointed ears. 

“I am sorry that I came to meet you all so late.” He said sounding rather amused. “Yet I was a bit busy.” 

They were just quiet but Elrohir seemed to recognize their voice. He was the one who talked to the female guard that was there in the wagon. Yet, now his voice wasn’t as muffled as it was then. Now it was clear and sharp. 

“Who are you?!” Orophin then demanded after another moment of silence. “What do you want with us?” 

“Me? I would like nothing more than to give all of you a slow painful death. Yet, my boss needs you...so I guess I have to let you all live.” He said shrugging his shoulders as if he was talking about a casual manner. 

“Kill us!? But...you’re an elf!” Rumil said in choked surprise. He laughed in response his shoulders shook as he put a hand to his face. His laughter turned to chuckled amusement before he stopped and straightened up brushing his wispy hair from his face. He turned to Rumil with an amused expression and gleaming eyes. 

“So innencet to think that all elves are such pure beings that will never want to do anything wrong. Sorry, to disappoint but the world is not like that.” He said. He then smirked and said, “Perhaps I will be fine with just tormenting all of you...that can work.” 

Orophin moved in front of Rumil protectively and glared at the elf who stood before them. Elrohir just tensed up and was ready to protect his friends incense this elf tried anything. Luckily he turned away and looked to Elrohir for a few moments. He then suddenly smiled and said, “All of you. Get up and follow me.” 

“Why? What do you plan on doing?” Orophin asked his voice sharp. 

“Relax. I am under orders not to harm you unless you try anything foolish. So if all of you behave then I will not do anything to hurt you. I just want to show you something.” He replied. 

Orophin looked at Elrohir who just shrugged helplessly in response. He then stood up along with his brother who was followed by Elrohir. The elf then led them from their cell door and they found themselves in a long hallway that had a bunch of other cell doors lining the walls. At one end of the hallway was a deadend at the other was a door that was guarded by two guards who seemed to be armed heavily. The elf walked down the hallway leading them out the door without being stopped by the guards. From there he brought them up a flight of stairs then through another area of the dungeons. Then through a few more twists and turns, clearly these dungeons were designed to be a large labrayth to make escape impossible. However, the elf leading them clearly knew the way around and no guard that they passed seemed to stop them. 

  
Eventually he brought them to a door that led up to a long flight of stairs and he had them start walking. They passed a few other doors but he just had them keep walking up until they reached the very top which seemed to take them quite a bit of time. When they finally did reach the top alls that stood there was a door that when they walked they were all blinded by strong sunlight. A fridgend air blew around them as they walked further out but once they did they all froze. They saw mountains surrounding them but just past those mountains was a landscape that they had never seen. 

“Welcome to the uncharted lands,” The elf said behind them with clear amusement in his voice at their reaction. “If you honestly thought that only there was only the western lands or even the undying lands had anything to them. Well...you all are very foolish. There is so much more to this world than you can even begin to imagine.” 

“Why are you showing us this?” Asked Elrohir who turned to face him. 

“Since I want to show you that the chances of escaping are unlikely. Since you can’t see it from here but on just before the uncharted lands is a large range of mountains and only a small handful can get through those mountains safely. I mean you can go around but then there is a large lake right by them and beyond that...well at that point it’ll be very late.” He explained leaning against the doorway that led back to the stairs. “Also even if someone tries to get through those mountains...well the last time I checked there were pretty dangerous things sleeping there. If you do not know your way around and happened to wake those things up, then you will end up just another pile of bones on the floor. Or it may eat you...who knows.” 

Elrohir swallowed and looked back to the view. He found his hand was shaking from fear and concern since he just knew that help was coming. Even as good as they where he knew that exploring those unknown mountains could be dangerous. Who knew what could be in deep caverns there and based off what he said there maybe things down there that no one in the West of middle-earth have even heard of. Yet, his fear was broken by Orophin kicking at part of the stones that made up the balcony in frustration. “You are lying!” He said turning to the elf in anger and fear. 

“Am I? Now why would I lie?” The elf asked calmly. 

“To make us afraid,” Orophin replied. “To make us lose hope.” 

  
The elf chuckled and said, “I have no reason to lie besides I have found that the truth is a far more deadly weapon then lies. Yet, if you want proof that I am not lying and there are things beyond the West and those undying lands of yours...well then I shall prove it.” 

He pushed himself off the wall and slid off the glove from his hand. He outstretched it over the mountains and he narrowed his eyes and focused. His lips moved but his words were too quiet to hear, he then crushed his hand into a fist. The area of the mountain he was focusing on cracked and they saw a part of it fall away. All of them just stood in silence, yes elves did have a form of magic but they never heard of it being this destructive. They turned to him and then looked back to the mountain in shock. 

“As I said...there are more things than you fools can even begin to imagine.” He said, “Well, the tour is over I should get you back to your cells. After all, I have other things I have to do.” 

They just followed him back inside silently and all no one said a word as he led them back into their cell. Yet, before Rumil walked into the cell he turned around and looked at the elf and asked, “Just who are you?” 

He smirked and said, “You’ll see soon enough little elf but in the meantime you can call me Vanwaon.” 


	7. Chapter 7

When they made it to the town of Niran they found a lot of it to be old and run down. Yet, they ignored that and headed into town. There were many people not out and the ones that were out just were merchants or other street vendors. They started split up into the same groups as before and went off to look for any clues or this man ‘Nahtar’ since she did say he could help. 

As Glorfindel and Haldir were walking they started to pass a tavern where a loud crash was heard. They walked over to the open door where someone just ran out of. Inside by the counter was an angry man holding a broken bottle with a chair overturned. His anger seemed to be directed at the man who was still sitting there holding his drink in one hand. His hood most of his features and cast a shadow over his face. 

“GET UP AND FIGHT ME!” the angry man growled angrily. The other man didn’t reply just took a calm sip of his drink. The man charged raising the bottle to be used as a weapon. Yet, before Glorfindel or Haldir could move to help. They moved quickly as they stood up and dodged the attack, the bottle slammed on the now empty chair and caused shards to fly. 

The man growled and moved again to attack but they moved to the side and the man tripped over himself and staggered a bit. He growled and charged at them once again but this time they grabbed his wrist and twisted him around and pinned him to the ground digging his knee deep into their back. “Leave. Now,” They said to him shortly.

With that they stood up brushed off the seat he was in and then sat down to get back to his drink. The man stood up from the floor visibly angrier than before. He drew a short dagger and turned towards the other man and charged at him. The next thing everyone in the room saw was a long sword right by the man’s eyes. The dagger had been slapped away and was laying on the floor. 

“Are you that much of an idiot that I have to kill you? Last warning. Leave.” He said his voice took a cold tone. The man gulped when he saw that they were serious and he bolted. They muttered something to themself and tossed a small bag to the bartender. 

“What’s this?” She asked. 

“His money. He forgot to pay,” He replied shortly before he finished his drink quickly and put a few more coins on the counter before he turned and left before she could thank him. He passed the two and gave them a quick look but kept moving. 

Glorfindel and Haldir exchanged a glance and then looked back at him. There was something about him that was off. Also, it was made scene that a warrior like this may know something about the town. The two turned and walked after him. 

“Hey! Wait a moment,” called Glorfindel. They paused and looked at them briefly. Glorfindel then quickly asked about any strange wagons in town. He also asked about someone named Nahtar who may be living there.

“Just who are you both?” He asked instead of answering Glorfindel’s question. 

“Oh. I am Glorfindel and this is-” Yet he was cut off as the man held up his hand.  “I do not mean that. I mean who are you and why are you looking for this wagon.” They said clearing up what they said. 

“I am Haldir. I am the Marchwarden in Lothlorien and whoever owns that wagon captured my brothers,” Haldir said quickly. “I have to get them back.” 

“And I am Glorfindel. Well who I am is a bit of a long story but I am a Garden in Rivendell. If you can tell us anything that would be beyond helpful.” Glorfindel added.  “And why are you looking for Nahtar?” He asked. 

“Since someone named Rinil said he can help us,” Glorfindel replied. 

“Please. I have to find my brothers,” Haldir said. 

“Fine. Meet me outside the eastern part of town, there is a falling apart tower there. We leave at nightfall,” he said before he turned away and started down the street again. 

“Wait! You’re Nahtar?” Glorfindel asked. 

“Actually it is Eithruin, but yes. Now if I were you I would stock up on food and a few other things. The mountain paths are deadly.” He replied and this time he walked away before any of them could ask anything more. 

“Come on. We should find the others,” Haldir said and Glorfindel nodded. The two then hurried off to find the others. 

* * *

“You’re late,” Eithruin said as he turned his head to look at the group as they approached him. 

“Well we didn’t know exactly where we going,” Pointed out Legolas.

Eithruin just turned towards the steep path and said, “just keep up.” 

“Wait. Just who are you and do you know what’s going on?” Asked Elrond. 

“I’ll answer later,” he replied. “Just follow me and stay close.”  The others didn’t have much of another choice than to follow him up the mountain slope. They all just hoped that they’ll get the answers they’ll need. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains some blood and torture. Be advised reading ahead.

Rumil shifted awake as he felt his brother sit up quickly. He blinked sleepily and looked over at the door. Standing at the door was Vanwaon with a guard, he looked once again had his expression of amusement on his face. Rumil looked at his brother who shifted in front of him and then at Elrohir who looked ready to fight. 

Vanwaon looked over the group and then looked at the guard and said, “him” gesturing to Rumil. Orophin moved directly in front of Rumil when he saw that. 

“Don’t come near him,” Orophin said as the guards moved that way. Elrohir too moved closer to the others ready to help. Vanwaon sighed and held up his hand and the guard to stop. “Really? You are going to go about it this way?” He asked. 

Orophin ignored him and demanded, “What do you want from him!?” 

“My boss wants to see him,” He replied. “So move to the side...I did tell you if all of you behave I won’t take time out of my day to torture you.”

“Orophin,” Rumil said. “I’ll be alright, we have to be smart about this.” 

Orophin looked at his brother and then at Elrohir who just kept glaring at Vanwaon. “Fine,” Orophin said and moved away and Rumil stood up. 

Vanwaon chuckled clearly amused by this. “Well. It’s clear one of you has some sense,” He commented as he waved his hand signaling the guard to take Rumil’s arm and led him out of the cell. Once he was out Vanwaon looked back to Orophin and Elrohir who where glaring at him. 

“If you hurt him. I will kill you.” Orophin threatened. Vanwaon smirked a bit and said, “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

He then turned and left the cell letting the door slam shut. He then looked at Rumil who was in the middle of having his arms bound together. “Follow me then,” Vanwaon said and he turned and strode down the hall. Having Rumil right behind him and the guard right behind them. They walked through the halls but Rumil was led a different way than the one he had before. He looked around as he was led to a large stairwell that was guarded by two guards. Yet once they left that area he found himself to be in a large hallway. From the looks of it, this area closer to the main part of this fortress. He guessed this since this area looked much more refined compared to the hallways and paths in the dungeons they saw. 

Rumil kept quiet as he looked around and as they passed a window he froze. Just by the horizon, he could make out the small outline of part of a city. Vanwaon chuckled with more amusement and asked, “What have you never seen a city before?” 

“I didn’t think there was any others out here,” Rumil said.    


“Oh. There are, I did tell you yesterday there was more to middle-earth they can even start to imagine.” Vanwaon said. 

Rumil chose just to nod and then continued along as Vanwaon started walking again. A while later they came to a hallway that had led them to a large door. Vanwaon grabbed Rumil’s arm and set the guard away. He opened the door and then pushed Rumil inside causing him to trip a bit as he walked in behind them. 

Rumil looked around and his eyes widened at the room which was two different floors. The top floor seemed to be dedicated solely to just books where the floor they were on had a bunch of containers, vials, and a few large tables. It was filled with too many things to take in at once but the thing he did notice was a table that was empty and had straps. Right next to it was filled with sharp knives of different sizes. 

“Relax,” Vanwaon said. “I don’t think he needs you for that today.” 

Rumil just swallowed and brought him over to a long table where a man was seated looking over some of the things spread across the desk. He looked up and said, “Good. You have him,” 

“Yeah. Are you sure you need all three?” Vanwaon asked. 

“Yes. If you are having blood lust again then go elsewhere to let it out.” He replied sounding annoyed almost as if he had this conversation before. 

“I would but you opted to keep me busy here,” Vanwaon replied. 

“Then go kill a few of our lower guards,” He replied. 

“Not as fun but fine,” Vanwaon replied. The man who must have been his boss then turned his attention to Rumil. He had cold light green eyes, his hair was black and hung low but was tied back simply. He looked normal or he would of if not for a tattoo or some strange marking over the left side of his face.    
  
“What do you want from me?” Rumil asked after a long moment of this man studying him. 

“You’ll see,” He replied as he stood up and walked over to a different table and brought over a tray that had a cloth laid over it. He brought it back and moved the cloth away to reveal a bowl as well as a long sharp knife. 

“Vanwaon,” He said. The elf then grabbed Rumil’s arm and untied his arms before quickly pinning one arm behind him and held the other one out tightly. Rumil then started to struggle as the man picked up the knife and the bowl. He made a deep cut along Rumil’s arm which caused him to give a shout of pain. He looked away as the man put pressure on the wound causing more blood to flow out of the cut and fill the bowl. This lasted for a few moments but it felt far longer to Rumil as suddenly he was dropped to the floor. He instantly grabbed his arm and held it tightly. After a few moments, the cloth was tied around his arm. 

“Do you need anything more from him?” Vanwaon asked. “Or can I bring him back to his cell and find something to kill slowly.” 

“Just go Vanwaon but send someone else in here to keep an eye on him,” They replied. Vanwaon smirked and left the room. Rumil looked at the knife at the table then at the man who was now occupied at the end of the table doing something that Rumil couldn’t see. 

Rumil stood up and grabbed the knife and then moved at the man. Yet, the next thing he knew he was on the floor holding his arm in pain. The man was standing before him holding the dagger and looking clearly annoyed but there was an odd glow coming from his hand. With a slight twist, Rumil was sent to a fetal position gripping his arm tightly. He felt the wound open even more and his head was feeling very light. 

“Be grateful that Vanwaon wasn’t here for that. Since he would have been more than happy to take off your arm.” The man said to Rumil as he walked over. He stepped on his arm slightly causing Rumil to scream loudly. “Do not do that again, understand?” 

Rumil nodded and the man moved his foot and looked up as the door opened. A female elf came in and bowed and said, “Vanwaon sent me in sir,” 

“Good. I am going to need him shortly, make sure he doesn’t bleed out.” He told her and turned back to his work. She sighed and walked over to Rumil and stood him up then brought him over to a chair. She grabbed some clothes and took a vile out of her pocket. 

“This will sting,” She said as she removed the cloth that was there. She then poured the liquid from the bottle on Rumil’s arm and he yelped. Yet he was a bit suprised as after a few moments the area did not hurt so much as she worked on cleaning the blood. When she finished she wrapped a cloth tightly but gently around Rumil’s injury. 

“Sir,” She then said looking at her boss. “If I may suggest that you let him rest. You were a bit careless in teaching him not to try to attack you.” 

“Fine. Yet, I would remind I do not care that you are kind to my experiments but if you try to help them escape-” 

“-I know what you’ll do.” She replied. “You do not have to tell me again.” 

“Good.” He replied and waved her off. She gave a light bow of he heard before she helped Rumil stand. He was dizzy and felt sick due to blood loss, yet, he did hear this conversation. It was good to hear that there was at least one kind figure there. 

“Don’t push yourself,” She said once they left the room and Rumil tried to walk more on his own. Rumil nodded a bit and just let her help him. 

“I am sorry I can’t do much to help with all of the pain,” She then told him as they walked down the hall. 

“It’s fine,” He said. “Thank you for helping me though.” 

“Of course,” She said. “I wish I can do more but- I am sorry.” 

“Hey. Maybe you can tell me a bit more about this place?” Rumil asked. 

“I can’t right now, there would be too much I will have to explain. Yet, I will try to come by your cell with some extra food later and fresh bandages. I will do it then,” She promised. 

“Alright,” Rumil said. “Can you tell me your name though?”    
  
“It’s Elanorwen,” She said. “And you?” 

“Rumil,” He replied. He then shifted a bit and winced. She sighed softly and gave him a sad look before she continued on helping him along. When they got to cell Rumil was ready to pass out. Once the cell door opened Orophin jumped up and rushed over followed by Elrohir. 

“Rumil!” Orophin exclaimed as he Rumil just fell against him. Elrohir glared at Elanorwen and took a step towards her. 

“No,” Rumil manged. “She’s nice...she convinced their boss to let me come here and rest.” 

Elrohir looked at her and said, “Sorry. I didn’t know.” 

“It is fine,” She said slipping off the cloak she had before she handed it over. “Here. To make him a bit more comfortable.” 

Elrohir took it as Orophin brought his brother to one of the walls and had had him lay down with his head in his lap. Rumil curled up and seemed to relax a bit more as Elrohir laid the cloak over him. When Orophin looked up to thank her, the door was then closed and she was gone.

“At least there is one nice person here...or one that wants to help us,” Elrohir said and Orophin nodded keeping his brother close. Elrohir sighed and titled his head back.

_ Come on Elladan, where are you? _ He wondered to himself as he closed his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Eithruin had brought the group to a cave and had them rest there while he went out to check something. As they sat there they were mostly silent and Elladan was holding his stomach in fear. He just felt that something was wrong, he was wondering if it was something that Elrohir was experiencing since that did often happen with them. He tried to focus on that feeling but he couldn't make it out. He knew it was just fear and concern.

"Elladan? Why don't you go lay down and rest," offered Elrond to his son gently.

"I am fine," Elladan said.

"Are you sure?" Aragron asked. "You look worn thin,"

Elladan swallowed and nodded choosing to just curl up a bit and pulling his cloak tighter about himself and just quietly listened to the others talk among themselves. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he gasped a bit a name flashing through his mind. "We have to go," Elrohr said twisting around to look at the group.

"What's wrong?" Asked Legolas looking at him with concern.

"Elladan and the others...something bad is happening there. I can feel it," Elladan said. They all quickly got up and started to head to the door but once they left they paused when they realized that they didn't know the way themselves. They had to wait for Eithruin, Glorfindel looked around and he turned when he heard a grunt. He saw Haldir holding his hand that looked a bit bloody, Elrond was looking it over and he looked to Legolas who mouthed, 'he punched the wall.'

"What happened?" Eithruin asked as he came over to them.

"We need to go, our friends...the ones we are looking for are in more trouble," Elladan explained. Eithruin sighed and signaled them to follow him again. As they walked Glorfindel pushed past the others to speak with Eithruin.

"So. Where are we going?" Glorfindel asked.

"To the Kingdom Of Larilann," He replied.

"Where...?" Glorfindel asked.

"Larilann. A city in the lands that are beyond these mountains. They can help you there," he answered.

"There are more cities beyond the Western part of middle-earth?" Asked Legolas.

"Yes," Eithruin replied shortly. "Now come on there still is a bit of a walk there."

"I have a question. Do you know what's going on? I mean who are you? Was it just luck or did that girl know more then she said." Glorfindel asked.

"You'll get your answers at Larilann." He replied shortly. "Now quiet. We are entering the middle of the pass, we have to be quiet here not to upset the creatures that sleep around here."

Just as he said this a low growling started. Eithruin cursed and pulled out his sword as the others pulled out their weapons. "Stay still..." Eithruin whispered. 

All was silent for a few moments but soon in front of them a large creature dropped down in front of them and let out an ear shattering scream.

"What is that!?" Asked Legolas backing up.

"That...is trouble," Eithruin replied backing up as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Elrohir gasps a bit and looks around but just sees the cell room. Orophin was sitting there with Rumil curled up by him sound asleep. He sighed and settled back closing his eyes and took a deep breath.  “Are you alright?” Asked Orophin. 

“I will be,” He replied with a deep sigh. 

“Are you sure? What happened?” Questioned Orophin. 

“Nothing really...just I felt something was wrong.” Elrohir said. “It may be Elladan but I just don’t know.”

Orophin nodded a bit and just held Rumil close to him. He rubbed his back as he slept and sighed, “What are we going to do?” 

“I have no idea,” He said softly. “Luckily that woman, Elanorwen, is at least helpful.” 

“Yeah,” Orophin replied, holding his little brother close to him. Rumil shifted and opened his eyes and looked up at him. 

“Sorry,” Orophin said. 

“S’ fine,” He said softly and sat up leaning against him sighing softly. 

“How are you feeling?” Elrohir asked as he came over. 

“A bit woozy and my arm is sore.” He replied. Elrohir checked his arm and looked at his bandaged arm. It was bleeding a bit through the bandages. He let out a breath and tore a few strips of his clothes off the edge of his shirt. He then rebandaged it and said, “Maybe we can patch this up properly later.” 

“It’s alright,” Rumil said gently with a smile. 

“Are you sure?” Asked Orophin looking concerned. 

“Yeah. Don't worry, I will be just fine.” Rumil replied. Orophin just nodded and gave his brother a little hug as Elrohir settled back closing his eyes drifting back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story.  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
